1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print data generation device that generates print data, and a printer including the print data generation device.
2. Related Art
To date, printers that discharge ink (image forming ink) onto a medium, such as a T-shirt, or the like so as to print color images on the medium have been known. Of these printers, some form a color image by using image forming ink on an undercoat formed of undercoating ink in order to print a color image having good color without being affected by medium color, which is the color of a printing surface of the medium (see JP-A-2014-97671, for example).
However, an undercoat formed of undercoating ink on a medium might be visible after printing depending on the amount of image forming ink used when a color image is printed on the undercoat. Accordingly, a visual discrepancy might occur between the image printed on the medium and the original image.